1. Field
An electrically conductive thin film and an electronic device including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, such as a flat panel display such as liquid crystal display (LCD) or a light emitting diode (LED) display, a touch screen panel, a solar cell, a transparent transistor, or the like includes an electrically conductive thin film which may be transparent. A material for an electrically conductive thin film may have, for example, a light transmittance of greater than or equal to about 80% and specific resistance of less than or equal to about 100 microohms-centimeters (μΩ*cm) in a visible light region. Currently available oxide materials for an electrically conductive thin film include indium tin oxide (ITO), tin oxide (SnO2), zinc oxide (ZnO), and the like. ITO has poor flexibility and may cost more due to limited reserves of indium. Therefore, development of an alternative material is desired. Also, tin oxide and the zinc oxide have low conductivity and poor flexibility.
In order to develop a flexible electronic device (such as bendable or foldable electronic device) that is drawing attention as the next generation electronic device, the development of a material for a flexible and stable transparent electrode having high transparency and excellent electrical conductivity is needed.